


Knock Knock

by hiddenlongings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s play who can lose their erection the fastest.” John drawled sarcastically before he looked down at his skirt covered crotch.  “Whelp. Looks like I win.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is probably set in the first couple of seasons of SGA. I got the summary line stuck in my head at work and it obviously needed to be written. Apologies if this seems out of character.

Rodney has never been good at the whole knocking concept.  He’s all for privacy.  Well   his  privacy at least.  But he had never really followed that thought through to the logical conclusion that  other people  also wanted privacy for important reasons.

 

As far as Rodney was concerned the only thing that should be kept absolutely private was masturbation and sex. Both of those things only applied to people he wasn’t currently sleeping with so John had lost any sort of protection against Rodney’s complete lack of regard for personal time.  

He had checked the life sign monitor to check John’s location before he had swept into Sheppard’s room and had seen the little dot pacing back and forth slowly.  So knocking wasn’t really something he did, and he may or may not have forced a manual override on the locks that Sheppard had  put up.  

 

He had an  idea  and Rodney would be damned if he let manful brooding get in the way of his need to talk to someone who would actually be willing to listen to his idea without A. Cowering in fear, or B. Telling him to ‘Shut the hell UP Rodney.’ 

The hydraulic hiss of the door opening was lost in the yelp that Sheppard let out when the door opened on him just as he his looping pace placed him directly in front of the door.

 

Rodney’s mouth had been opened and his finger upraised in righteous genius before he caught his first glimpse of what exactly Sheppard was wearing.

He started at the bottom and worked his way as his mouth dropped open completely and his finger dipped forward into an accusatory point.

 

“Holy Hell! You! You’re wearing!”

 

Sheppard snarled and leaning forward dragged Rodney into the room by the collar of his shirt the lean muscles of his arm pulling taut as he dragged the heavier man away from the door and shut it tight again with a mental thought that had every lock on the door snapping into place almost apologetically.

 

“Dress.” Rodney’s voice is strangled and squeaky and fucking embarrassing.

 

Sheppard looked murderous. He crossed his arms across his chest, the move usually made him look like a particularly dangerous breed of greyhound (with a mop of completely ridiculous hair).  The short black dress he was wearing softened all of his edges.  The long tight sleeves showing off slender arms and the cut emphasizing his waist and giving the false illusion of curved hips.

 

Rodney’s eyes widened and before he can stop himself he’s leaning in close and pressing both of his hands around John’s waist and against the fabric.

“Oh my God! You’re wearing a corset.”

 

John’s hands were trembling ever so slightly as he pulled Rodney’s hands away from his hips and shoved the older man away from him.

 

“Why the hell aren’t you on the Mainland?”

 

“I had an idea.”  Rodney said eyes still wide and trying to drink in every piece of fabric that he could see. “It was a great idea that really doesn’t matter at this point.  Those heels are fucking amazing.”

 

“You...what?” John’s voice had snapped out angrily at first before he trailed off into shocked silence as he heard Rodney’s last sentence. 

 

“I know you think this is supposed to shock me.”

 

“It doesn’t?”

 

“Mostly it’s just making me really fucking horny.  You look hot.”

 

“Let’s play who can lose their erection the fastest.” John drawled sarcastically before he looked down at his skirt covered crotch.  “Whelp. Looks like I win.”

 

Rodney’s face crinkled up in confusion as he tried to read his lovers eyes when the man refused to look at him.

 

“What’s the matter?  I mean aside from a whole kinky side of your life that you’ve kept from me.  Which honestly that’s a pretty important thing to hide and I feel like if a relationship is going to grow…”

 

“Shut UP Rodney!”

 

Rodney’s mouth clicked shut and he shied backwards as John paled before he reached for the shorter man.

 

“Sorry, sorry, you just really scared the crap out of me Rodney. Talk all you want.”

 

“Well.” Rodney continued after a tense moment of silence before he let John pull him to his side. “It looks like we’re two for two on putting our feet in our mouths so we’ll just call that even.  What’d I say wrong?”

 

John’s entire body tensed and quivered as though he wanted to bolt away but he held strong with a force of will.

 

“I’m not a girl.”

 

Rodney’s eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“I absolutely know that.”

 

“I like…” John paused, breathed deeply and continued. “I do like wearing dresses and heels.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They. It doesn’t matter.” This time John pulled away and he started to step out of the dangerously tall black heels he had been wearing.

 

“I like your sleeves too.” Rodney said quietly. His usual foghorn voice lost in nerves and lust.  He leaned forward and gently grabbed one of John’s arms winding his hand around the wrist and pulling it close. 

 

“The black sleeves make them look delicate.  You’re all long and lean and the sleeves and the shoes make you look about ten miles long and made out of glass.”

 

John froze and allowed his weight to steady in his heels again before he met Rodney’s eyes for the first time. Rodney leaned close and pulled John’s head down until their foreheads were pressed against each other and their eyes were inches from each other.  He kept his hand on John’s nape as a gentle warm pressure as he continued.

 

“You’re always strong.  Always beautiful.  Seeing you all dressed up just makes all of that more obvious.”

 

“It’s weird.”

 

“We’re on an alien city in an alien galaxy, weird is so relative.”

 

John sighed long and slow and as his eyes closed and he relaxed into Rodney’s embrace Rodney could see the shining stars that unshed tears left in his eyes. 


End file.
